The present disclosure relates to a conductive paste for an external electrode for improving equivalent series resistance (ESR) characteristics of a multilayer ceramic electronic component, a multilayer ceramic electronic component using the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with respective dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as component for computers, a mobile communications device such as a personal digital assistance (PDA), a mobile phone, or the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, or the like.
As electronic products have been miniaturized and multifunctionalized, chip components have also been miniaturized and multifunctionalized. Therefore, small sized multilayer ceramic capacitors having high capacitance have been demanded.
To this end, multilayer ceramic capacitors in which an increased amount of dielectric layers are stacked due to thicknesses of the dielectric layers and internal electrode layers being reduced have been manufactured, and external electrodes have also been thinned.
In addition, as various functions of devices used in fields requiring high degrees of reliability, such as vehicles or medical devices have been digitalized and demand therefor has increased, high reliability is also required in the multilayer ceramic capacitors included therein.
A major factor causing problems in terms of high reliability is the generation of cracks due to external impacts, or the like, and in order to solve this problem, a resin composition containing a conductive material is applied between electrode layers and plating layers of the external electrodes, such that external impacts may be absorbed thereby, and infiltration of a plating solution may be prevented, thereby improving reliability.
However, in the case of applying the resin composition containing the conductive material between the electrode layers and the plating layers of the external electrodes, ESR may be increased, and ripple and heat-generation characteristics may become unstable.